pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!!
The Pokémon Professor "I'm surprised to find out Jason is connected to a legendary Pokémon like this..." Ivory seemed a bit confused. "I mean, he's just an ordinary kid. I hadn't even heard of this 'Lugia' before today." "I have." Misty said, following Jason and Huon as they made their way towards a video phone. "Lugia is typically a Pokémon found in Johto, around the Whirl Islands. I usually frequent the area to train, and you'd be surprised the myths you heard about Lugia just from the locals." "Myths?" Ivory blinked in confusion and Misty sighed. "Didn't you pay attention? Lugia is commonly regarded as a deity, and it has several myths associated with it. In fact, one of my personal favorites casts Lugia as a patron of music. It's own melody is said to be very beautiful, and, as the legend goes, Lugia, slumbering at the depths of the ocean, was awakened by a faint sound. Rising from the depths, he searched the world with his sight for the source, and soon found it —a young girl, blowing into a hollow bone and an empty shell." She was smiling now, as if this was a story she had told many times and loved to tell. "Lugia, while impressed by the music, knew that the girl could do better, and took the instrument from her, placing holes into it and thereby creating the first ocarina, the instrument his cry is reputed to sound like. He then proceeded to sing with the girl, and taught her the world's first song." "That's...so cool!" Ivory's eyes glistened. Huon immediately started to dial a number as soon as they reached the videophone, and patiently waited as the dial tone rang. Before long, the back of an elderly man crossed the screen. "Hello, Professor!" Huon spoke into the phone, and this caused the man to become aware he had the phone connected on the other line, and turned around, holding what appeared to be very hot food, as he was blowing air repeatedly onto it. "Professor Huon, hello! To what do I owe this pleasure?" "It's good to see you again a well, Professor Oak." It was notable that Huon, despite still having the ice pack near her eye, was far more respectful to Oak than she had been to Jason and company. "I see you're quite busy, did I call at the wrong moment?" "No, no, I was merely preparing lunch." The man smiled politely as he returned to his food. "A young trainer just sent me a Krabby, and-''" "Professor, you aren't eating that Krabby, are you!?" Misty burst out, shoving her face towards the screen in a panic. "''Oh, Misty! It's nice to see you as well!" The Professor chuckled. "No, I'm not eating a Krabby. The one I received was far too small to make a decent meal at any rate. This is tofu. My cook is on vacation, so I've had nothing but tofu all week." "I...I see." Misty breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, what do I owe this call, Professor Huon?" Oak asked again. "It's odd for you to call me, especially with your current company." "That actually brings me to why I've called." Huon gestured to Jason. "Hey kid, get up here." Jason obeyed, walking up to the screen. "This boy claim to have seen Lugia in his dreams. I was wondering what you had to say on this, Professor." "Lugia? Are you sure?" The Professor immediately lit up at this, and looked at Jason. "What did you say your name was?" "It's Jason. Jason Reid." The boy introduced himself. "I'm from Eden Town." "I'll remember that well, Jason. Now, let's see...." The Professor slid back, apparently on a chair with wheel, as he moved out of sight of the camera. Rustling could be heard, as well as banging noises; he must be rifling through drawers or a file cabinets. He slid back into view, holding what appeared to be a very old, very battered book. "The legendary Pokémon, Lugia. To have seen that in a dream must be extraordinary!" "How come?" Jason inquired. "I've heard all these stories, but...is it really such a fantastic Pokémon?" "Lugia is the source of many myths and legends all through the world, from Kanto, even to the far off Kalos region, the legends of Lugia are some of the few told all around the world." The Professor vigorously flipped through the book, searching for something in particular. "Many cultures revere Lugia as a god-like entity, and it is tied to the Earth as a force of nature, particularly when concerned with the ocean and Earth’s weather patterns, which is it believed to be able to influence to some degree." He finally stopped rifling as he seemed to have arrived at what he was searching for. "Lugia, along with Ho-Oh, it's counterpart in many religions, are believed to embody purity, and only associate with humans known to have pureness in their heart. Perhaps this Lugia sees something in you, young man." "In...me?" Jason was confused. He may be a good kid, but "pure"? That couldn't be possible. "Legendary Pokémon are believed to be some of the most long-lived creatures in the world." Professor Oak continued, placing the book down. "They have seen many things over their long-lives, and this is a proposed theory for why they breed so slowly. The species' members live for so long, reproduction occurs with large gaps in between mating seasons. A legendary Pokémon you see could have centuries of experience and knowledge behind it. They have seen humans hundreds, if not thousands, of times over, and know how we as a species act better than we do ourselves. This very Lugia might even be one of the oldest of it's kind; and it sees something in you that makes you worth contacting." "Something in...me?" Jason was still confused, but at least it was making a bit more sense. "That's correct. This could develop into something that is truly a once-in-a-lifetime situation!" Oak then turned to Huon. "And, if you don't mind my asking, why did you come to me with this question? Wouldn't it have been better to ask the former Sinnoh Champion, , or her protege, Dawn, the current Champion?" ''These names made no sense to anyone but the Professors. "''After all, they are the ones who look into the mythology of our world, I would have assumed this was their territory." "Am I to assume you're not fascinated by this, Professor?" Huon asked, smirking a bit. "I'd have thought you'd have jumped at this. Besides, ask those two anything and it quickly turns into a lecture I don't have the time for." "I suppose, however, I find them very en-''" ''BOOM! The entire building shook with the force of an explosion before Oak even had time to finish his sentence, completely rocking the entire group as they searched for the source. "What was that!?" Oak asked frantically through the reciever. "Dammit!" Huon growled, slamming the receiver furiously onto the desk. "Someone's attacking the research facility!" Clash With Team Rocket "Professor!" Nema came running frantically, looking ragged. "Over...in the west corner...Scizor....thought you ought to know." She then collapsed onto the ground from shock and fatigue. "Son of a bitch!" Huon discarded her ice pack, making a perfect shot into a rubbish bin. "Jason, Misty, Ivory! You three, help me go find this alleged Scizor. We can't let anything damage the Eggs!" Once again, the entire building was rocked as explosions were indeed coming from the western corner of the research institute. "Pichu!" Pichu, hanging from Jason's shoulder, seemed to have had it's attention attracted by something. It's head was pointing towards the sound of the explosions, which guaranteed they were headed in the right direction. There was a large amount of sunlight shining through, along with a massive amount of wall rubble lying everywhere. "Oh for fucks sake..." Huon growled. In addition to allergies, she had to deal with her laboratory being destroyed. This was not going to end well. "Scizor!" Sure enough, gleaming in the sunlight, was a crimson Scizor, letting loose a powerful Hyper Beam, tearing through the cieling of the building, ripping through electrical wire and casting the area into darkness illuminated only by the sunlight. "It really is a Scizor!" Jason gasped as he narrowly dodged an oncoming Hyper Beam. "I didn't think you could find them in the wild!" "Forget that!" Ivory snapped. "Look at it, it's pissed!" "Normally, I'd question the logic of ignoring how a rare Pokémon like this came to my laboratory, especially when no Scizor have been sighted near here, but..." Huon reached into her coat pocket, withdrawing a Poké Ball. "I've never been the patient type." "What Pokémon is in there?" Ivory asked, curious. "A good partner." Huon replied, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. It popped open, letting out a bright white flash as the light formed into the shape of a strange, red Pokémon. "Whose that Pokémon?" Jason held up his Pokédex, scanning the new arrival. "Octillery, the Jet Pokémon. It lives in the gaps of boulders and in holes on the seafloor. Octillery have been shown to be extremely intelligent, having brains much larger than most marine Pokemon. They are capable of disarming man-made traps, solving complex puzzles, and opening jars and and pots with ease." "Octillery, we're going to handle this little "problem"." Huon ordered, and Octillery nodded, grunting in response. , now!" In front of it's mouth, a large, blue sphere of water began to form, before the Jet Pokémon attacked with a powerful sphere of water, slamming straight into Scizor and knocking it away from the lab. "Now, to keep it at bay!" ---- "Wow, this was almost too easy." A woman, dressed in all white, slipped into a window on the far left side of the building, landing neatly onto the ground without ruffling a hair. "I suppose sending Shinji to create a disturbance on the other side was a good idea after all." It was Amy, from Team Rocket, and she'd infiltrated the Research Institute. "I wonder..." She thought aloud as she walked through one of the hallways to what appeared to be an incubation room. "What is with the Boss' sudden desire for Eggs? We're Team Rocket. We steal Pokémon. What's the point of an Egg anyway?" She removed a small machine, placing it into what appeared to be a keyboard input device. A small beeping was heard, and each incubation chamber was unlocked. "Oh well, orders are orders." She then pulled out several synthetic cubes, tossing them towards the incubation devices. The cubes expanded, creating a larger cube of pure energy, which wrapped itself around the device before contracting and capsulising. "Capsule cubes, built to expand and contract, converting matter into energy much like a Poké Ball...I suppose the Boss was a genius for creating a device like this, it's not limited only to Pokémon." As the devices contracted, she stored them inside her uniform, smirking for a moment, before clambering out of the building. "I suppose I should call Shinji back this way." Immediately, she whistled. ---- "Sci!" Scizor was flitting around in the air, dodging the large Octazooka blast Huon's Octillery persisted in firing. "Krokorok! Use Stone Edge!" Ivory ordered. "Krok!" The Desert Croc Pokémon crushed the ground with it's tail, summoning large shards of rock from the rubble it created, before sending the fragments hurtling at Scizor, who dove downward to avoid them. "It's times like this I wish I invested in that RAID product I've heard so much about...." Huon groaned. " Scizor, however, jerked it's head in another direction, looking away from the group. Then, it suddenly just started to fly off. "It's running!" Jason cried. "Let's follow!" "Yes, because no one was thinking that." Huon snapped as she recalled Octillery and they followed the Pincer Pokémon as it flew around the lab, as if leading them towards the east side. "...No!" Huon suddenly looked furious. "What?" Jason asked, running to catch up. "I'm such an idiot!" She was grinding her teeth. "Will you stop being vague and tell us!?" Misty shouted as they ran. "The Scizor was just a distraction!" She hissed. "Meant to occupy our attention while the real culprit made off with the prize!" "The pr-" Jason suddenly realised. "The Eggs!!" "Exactly! We were all played for fools!" Huon said, her tone fierce as Scizor began stopped in front of Amy, who was leaping out of the window of the institute. "You!" Jason shouted angrily. He recognised Amy as soon as he saw her, and his anger was already rising. "You're here!?" "Oh boy..." Amy sighed, turning to face her new guests. "Jason, Misty, and...Ivory I believe. Fancy meeting you here." "Don't give us that!" Misty snapped. "What are you doing here, Amy!? Tell us and maybe we'll go easy on you!" Amy laughed, pulling out a Poké Ball, pressing the center button to increase it in size. "Please, if I stopped to explain what I was doing to you kids, I'd never get anywhere. Shinji!" She shouted for her Scizor, who swooped down, grabbing her in it's claws and taking to the skies as a large helicopter made it's appearance, emblazoned with a large red 'R'. "Here, a parting gift!" She threw the Poké Ball into the air, releasing a large flash of white light, which proceeded to hit the ground and shape itself into a Pokémon. "A Tauros!" Misty cried. "That isn't good..." "I'm sorry for cutting and running so soon, Jason!" Amy laughed as she rose ever higher. "We must do lunch one of these days!" Jason's eye twitched as the woman openly mocked him. "Kenta!" Amy called down from above. "Fissure!" The Wild Bull Pokémon let out a battle cry as he stomped the ground, causing the entire area to shake, throwing Jason and his group off their balance, preventing them from even reaching for Poké Balls, before the entire ground split underneath their feet, sending the entire group falling downwards until the hit the ground hard. "Very good!" Amy recalled Kenta, smirking as the bottom of the Helicopter opened. "I'm sure that didn't kill him — I'll make sure to finish him next time. Until then, little boy." ---- "I'm aching everywhere..." Ivory groaned as the group managed to clamber up out of the fissure created by Tauros. "I don't see them anywhere..." Misty looked around the area. "No helicopter, and Amy is gone." "So are the Eggs." Huon, who had gotten out of the Fissure first, was just exiting her research facility. "Several incubators worth, in fact. So that was what she came here for." "Why would they need Eggs?" Queried Jason, confused. "I suppose we'll simply find out at some point." Huon sighed. Her bitter mood was gone, replace with a feeling of disappointment. "Nothing to be done now besides contact the authorities, as well as other research facilities, tell them to be on the alert. That 'R'...." "That was Team Rocket!" Misty snarled. "Tell the police that. Team Rocket is a group of Pokémon thieves, their goal is to steal Pokémon, and make money. They started out as a small group back in Kanto. I suppose they've gotten quite big in the underworld." "Team Rocket..." Huon frowned. "Alright. I'll remember that. And what about you three?" "We'll most likely stop by the Pokémom Center tonight." Jason replied. "I need to contact the Professor, and we'll get a good night's sleep there and leave tomorrow." He extended a hand to the Professor, who took it in hers, shaking. "We'll most likely meet again. Until then, Jason." This was the first time the woman had actually used his name while addressing him. Jason grinned. The Legend Begins|''Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!''